Winx Club - Episode 108
A Friendship Sundered is the eighth episode of the first season of the Winx Club. Synopsis It's the Day of the Rose, where everybody celebrates their own mother. Flora and Tecna goes home, while Musa, Bloom and Stella stay on campus. Stella reveals that her parents are getting divorced, and Musa reveals that her mother had passed away when she was young. The girls then comfort each other and Stella receives an invitation to the big rose ball by Prince Sky (Brandon). At Cloud Tower, Griffin angrily scolds the Trix for breaking into the Alfea after getting a letter from Faragonda, but instead of disciplining them, she gives them one more chance. This time; ruining the blossoming alliance between the Red Fountain specialists and Alfea fairies. Musa spends her time alone at Alfea as she remembers her mother while Bloom and Stella go to Magix for the festival of the Rose. After Bloom and Riven have an argument, the Trix disguise Knut as Timmy, who gives Bloom a helmet as a peace-offering to Riven. What Bloom does not know is that Timmy went home for the day and the helmet is more of a hypno-gadget. And so, without that knowledge she gives it to Riven as an apology and Riven accepts. After that she returns to the group and Stella asked where she had been and Bloom tells her. It is then that Stella explains to Bloom that Timmy is nowhere near Magix. After Bloom finds out the truth she tries to stop Riven, but Darcy interferes and deactivates the helmet, causing Riven to lose control and he crashes, Darcy appears and heals him. Bloom then tries to get Darcy away from Riven and explains that it was the Trix who did this, but Riven does not believe her thinking That she deactivated the helmet so Brandon (Sky) can win even though he won by Default. Bloom explains that the Trix send an imposter of Timmy to give her the helmet, But Riven Denies it & said that that Timmy won't be back before this Evening telling Bloom to come up with a better excuse. He then blames his loss on Bloom, and is mad at his fellow Specialists for believing Bloom over him. But despite this unfortunate event, the bond between the Winx and Specialists continues to grow. Major Events *Bloom has her first encounter with Daphne. *There's a huge festival in Magix and a Wind-rider race. *Stella tells Bloom and Musa that her parents are divorced. *Musa tells Stella and Bloom that her mother died when she was very young. Debuts *Matlin (holographically only) Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Tecna **Musa *Wizgiz *Miss Griffin *Matlin *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Specialists **Riven **Sky as Brandon **Brandon as Sky *Knut disguised as Timmy Spells used None Voice Cast Original/Italian *Bloom - TBA *Stella - TBA *Flora - TBA *Musa - TBA *Tecna - TBA *Brandon as Sky - TBA *Sky as Bandon - TBA *Riven - TBA *Wizgiz - TBA *Daphne - TBA *Griffin - TBA *Knut - TBA *Icy - TBA *Darcy - TBA *Stormy - TBA 4Kids Voice Cast *Bloom - Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Stella - Mary Stout *Flora - Kerry Williams as Flora *Musa - Lisa Ortiz *Tecna - Dani Shaffel *Brandon as Sky - Dan Green *Sky as Brandon - Frank Frankson as Sky *Riven - Michael Sinterniklaas *Wizgiz - Pete Zarustica *[Daphne - ]Bella Hudson *Griffin - Carol Jacobanis *Knut - Marc Thompson *Icy - Lisa Ortiz *Darcy - Caren Manuel *Stormy - Suzy Myers Rai English *Bloom - TBA *Stella - TBA *Flora - TBA *Musa - TBA *Tecna - TBA *Brandon as Sky - TBA *Sky as Brandon - TBA *Riven - TBA *Wizgiz - TBA *Daphne - TBA *Griffin - TBA *Knut - TBA *Icy - TBA *Darcy - TBA *Stormy - TBA Scripts *4Kids *Cinelume Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Rai English *Under the Sign of Winx *The Girls of the Winx Club Trivia *In the Rai version, Riven was not put under control. He went with the Trix on his own free will. *Timmy did not appear in this episode, only Knut disguised as Timmy. *Flora and Tecna make a cameo at the beginning of the episode. *Bloom is the only one to transform in this episode. *This is one of the two episodes to not receive a title change when 4Kids adapted the series, the other one was Miss Magix. *In the Rai version, Wizgiz never makes a reference to turning into a basilisk to scare his mother. Instead he just tells Stella, Musa, and Bloom that he has a mother as well *In the 4Kids version, Bloom states that the reason she is not heading back to Gardenia is because she cannot read the 'magical'. **In the Rai version, Bloom tells her friends that she does not want to head back to Gardenia because it would make her even more homesick than she already was. *In the Rai version, Griselda was the only teacher left at Alfea though she is unseen. In the 4Kids version it is said that all the teachers, including Griselda and Wizgiz cleared out. *Redone clips were used from this episode, episode 2, episode 7, episode 1, episode 10 and episode 22 were used for the Winx one-hour special on Nickelodeon. **Yet only the beginning of this episode was used for the premiere special. *The scene where the Winx were leaving for vacation was used in the second Nickelodeon One Hour special, Revenge of the Trix. *The Day of the Rose is an unofficial holiday on the twelfth of February in Italy. Mistakes *When fake Timmy is explaining to Bloom about the gift for Riven, it zooms out so we can see Icy, he is wearing the helmet already, but when they zoom back in, he still has to figure out how to open the box containing the helmet. *When Bloom told Brandon (Sky) about Riven losing control of his bike, her gloves were missing. *When Darcy is waking up Riven, her helmet is off. But when Riven wakes up, she still has to take it off. Quotes ' '"This guy's got personality and muscles. I like him!" '- Darcy' talking about Riven. "I'm in the lead! This helmet's amazing, I'm one with the bike!" - Riven about the helmet. "What you should be doing - relaxing and enjoying themselves." - Sky to Riven. "''No buts, who do you think you are? And just so you know I choose who I go out with, and I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last guy on earth. You're just a ridiculous, arrogant, pathetic windbag!!!"'' - Bloom to Riven. Videos 4Kids Rai English Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume